


Walk You Home In The Night

by sequence_fairy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it hadn’t taken much prodding to get her to agree to go out for a couple of pints after a long day of saving the world. A couple of pints had turned into a couple more and that’s when things get hazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk You Home In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not welsh or brit-picked and not beta-d. Mistakes are my own.

She rolls over in bed, looking blearily at the alarm clock. The red numbers read 5:03 and for a startling moment she’s not sure if this is am or pm or what day it might be. She flops back onto her pillow, closing her eyes and casting back to the last thing she remembers, stumbling up her front steps, Owen’s hand on her back, they’ve already put Tosh to bed, and it looks like Owen’s the only Torchwood regular who can hold his liquor on this adventure and when Gwen trips over the threshold and somehow lands on her ass in her foyer, Owen’s resigned look as he tugs off her boots and then all but carries her to bed brings a smile to her face even now.

The night before is a blur of sound and colour and laughter and smiling faces. She remembers leaving the Hub, taking the invisible lift up with Tosh and Owen, leaving Jack and Ianto wrapped around each other in the captain’s office. Rhys had gone out with Dav – _Boys night Gwennie, don’t wait up_ \- and it hadn’t taken much prodding to get her to agree to go out for a couple of pints after a long day of saving the world. A couple of pints had turned into a couple more and that’s when things get hazy.

She remembers leaving the table, hearing her boots on the wooden floor of the pub, and nearly tripping on an uneven board. She doesn’t remember where she was going, but the table comes back into focus, and she’s sitting between Tosh and Owen, feeling them both, warm beside her. Tosh is flushed with alcohol and Gwen thinks how the blush brings out the colour of her eyes. Tosh’s laugh dances across her mind, and her earrings twinkle and wink at Gwen.

Time skips forward again, and this time Gwen has a drink in her hand and a dance floor under her feet. She’s moving, hips swaying and it’s Owen next to her, one hand on her waist and the other holding Tosh flush against his hip. Gwen can smell sweat and stale beer and tosses her head back to look at the ceiling. She hears the music, but it’s muffled, like it’s far away and the next thing she knows, the three of them are stumbling out of the bar, falling all over each other and Gwen can’t stop laughing as Tosh trips for what she is somehow sure is the fourth time over her boots. Owen steadies them, and Gwen gloms onto him like a limpet, reaching around behind him to hook her fingers into Tosh’s belt loops. Owen’s voice is low and dark, as he steers them to a waiting cab and piles Tosh and Gwen into the back seat. He slides in after them and in the dark Gwen can see Owen’s teeth, gleaming like a shark in the night. Tosh’s voice is breathy, husky from the smoky haze they’ve been breathing all night. Gwen can feel her breath on her ear, but whatever she said is lost.

Gwen fumbles for her phone, scattering things on the nightstand and shimmies up into a sitting position, pillow propped behind her head. It’s still dark, and there are no missed calls from Jack or Ianto, so she thinks it must be the same day it was when she fell into bed. There’s a text from Rhys, already read, saying he’s not coming home and not to worry, he’ll see her in the evening. She tosses her phone down onto the bed and pads into the bathroom to brush the fuzzy thing out of her mouth, then snuggles back down into bed, and sinks back into the sleep of the hung-over.


End file.
